sonic_hedgehogfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (série)
[[Arquivo:SonicSeriesLogo.png|thumb|''Sonic the Hedgehog em inglês|236x236px]] [[Arquivo:SonicSeriesLogoJP.png|thumb|''Sonic the Hedgehog em japonês|236x236px]]Sonic the Hedgehog é uma franquia de videogames lançado e desenvolvido pela SEGA com seu personagem-mascote e protagonista da série Sonic the Hedgehog. A série começou em 1991 com o lançamento de Sonic the Hedgehog para Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Uma versão em 8-bits do jogo também foi lançado para os formatos de Master System e Game Gear. Sonic foi responsável por transformar a Sega em uma empresa líder de videogames no início da era dos 16-bits e seu primeiro jogo substituiu substituído Alster Beast como o pacote padrão para o Genesis na América do Norte e na Europa. A partir de 2013, a franquia vendeu mais de 140 milhões de cópias em seus jogos, fazendo da série a 5ª franquia de videogames mais vendida de todos os tempos. Os jogos da série são desenvolvidos pela Sonic Team, exceto alguns spin-offs que foram desenvolvidos de forma independente pela Sega of America. O principal programador do primeiro jogo foi Yuji Naka, que mais tarde se tornaria o chefe da divisão da Sonic Team, e o planejador do jogo era Hirokazu Yasuhara, mas parou de produzir jogos para a franquia. A música dos dois primeiros jogos de Sonic the Hedgehog na Mega Drive/Genesis foi composta por Masato Nakamura da banda japonesa ''Dreams Come True''. Yuji Naka, Hirokazu Yasuhara e Naoto Oshima deixaram de produzir jogos para a Sonic. Yuji Naka tornou-se o chefe da sua franquia, Prope. Oshima se juntou à empresa Artoon, e Yasuhara mudou-se para a Namco, uma empresa de jogos. A partir da atualidade, Takashi Iizuka é o chefe da Sonic Team e esteve envolvido em vários jogos Sonic atuais. A maioria de seu envolvimento foi/está em Sonic Colors e ''Sonic Generations'', mas ele teve algum envolvimento na série Storybook. Atualmente, a maioria da música é feita pela Sega Sound Team ou Crush 40. Visão Geral Quase todos os jogos da sérieNote que Sonic não é o personagem central em certos jogos, como Shadow the Hedgehog, Knicks's Chaotix, Tails Adventure e Tails 'Skypatrol, onde Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaotix e Miles "Tails" Prower foram os personagens centrais, respectivamente. apresentam um ouriço antropomórfico azul chamado Sonic como personagem e protagonista da jogabilidade central. Os jogos apresentam as tentativas de Sonic de salvar seu planeta de várias ameaças, principalmente o gênio do mal chamado Dr. Eggman no Japão e o Dr. Ivo Robotnik nas Regiões Ocidentais, embora ele geralmente seja chamado de Dr. Eggman como da Sonic Adventure. O principal antagonista ao longo da série, o objetivo de Robotnik é governar o planeta e estabelecer o Eggman Empire ou Eggmanland (que ele conseguiu fazer em Sonic Unleashed) ;Embora a manifestação do objetivo do Dr. Robotnik de conquistar para o mundo tenha sido deixada sem nome em jogos pré-32 bits, a Sonic Adventure e os jogos desde então tenham desenvolvido fortemente esse aspecto. e, para isso, ele geralmente tenta eliminar Sonic e adquirir as poderosas Esmeralda dos Caos. História , a primeira e a clássica fase de Sonic the Hedgehog e de toda a franquia.]]A maioria dos títulos bidimensionais de Sonic são jogos de plataforma vistos a partir de uma perspectiva lateral. Seus controles são bastante básicos e não se desviam muito do padrão de gênero; O ponto de venda da série é a incrível velocidade dos personagens jogáveis, que geralmente têm a capacidade de correr subindo, paredes e até mesmo tetos. Os rolamentos de rolagem e os rolamentos de saca-rolhas também são comuns em jogos do Sonic, assim como máquinas de pinball ''gigantes com nadadeiras e pára-choques que tocam Sonic ao redor como uma bola. Os estágios também são semelhantes às montanhas-russas, já que muitas seqüências envolvem o Sonic sendo jogado ao longo de caminhos predefinidos com pouca entrada do jogador, o que levou a críticas de que o jogador pode completar um jogo de ''Sonic simplesmente segurando a almofada em uma direção. No entanto, os jogos também apresentam inúmeras seções que envolvem salto preciso entre plataformas e evitando riscos, embora esses segmentos não exijam um julgamento "perfeito para pixels" e são talvez mais indulgentes que a maioria dos jogos de plataformas da era. Os títulos tridimensionais de Sonic apresentam mais movimento livre e os controles são um pouco mais avançados. Sonic 3D Blast, um jogo isométrico, pseudo-3D ("2.5D"), foi lançado para o Mega Drive em 1996. As conversões Sega Saturn e Windows PC seguiram para cobrir o buraco do cancelamento do Sonic X-treme. Eles tinham gráficos aprimorados e uma trilha sonora diferente, composta por Richard Jacques. Sonic 3D Blast foi desenvolvido pela Traveler's Tales, embora a Sonic Team tenha redigido as Special Stages na versão Saturn/PC. Em 1997, uma compilação intitulada de Sonic Jam foi lançada para Saturn. Além de conter ''Sonic the Hedgehog'', Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 e Sonic & Knuckles, também incluiu o modo "Sonic World". Isso permitiu ao jogador controlar o Sonic em um pequeno mundo 3D semelhante ao Green Hill Zone do jogo original; não continha inimigos e era principalmente um meio de acessar recursos multimídia do disco, como o BGM, ilustrações e até comerciais. Para criar produtos únicos de Sonic em vários mercados, a Sega desenvolveu inicialmente dois principais backstories regionais para os folhetos informativos; a versão japonesa original e uma versão localizada para a maioria das outras regiões, que foi a versão compilada pela Archie Comics, SatAM e outros meios de comunicação. Enquanto às vezes o enredo teria diferenças mínimas, outras vezes o enredo seria muito diferente. Com o lançamento do Sega Dreamcast, o enredo da série teve uma abordagem unificada e essa prática diminuiu. .]]Embora o [[Sonic R|''Sonic R]] tenha sido o primeiro jogo 3D de Sonic, o salto completo em plataformas 3D foi feito com a Sonic Adventure, um título de lançamento para o console da Sega Dreamcast. Em 7 de junho de 2001 na América do Norte (23 de junho no Japão e na Europa, o 10º aniversário da versão norte-americana de Sonic the Hedgehog), ''Sonic Adventure 2'' foi lançado. Ambos os títulos de Adventure foram posteriormente dirigidos para a Nintendo GameCube (sob os títulos de Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut e Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) quando a Sega abandonou o mercado de hardware. Sonic Adventure DX também foi portado para PCs Windows. O primeiro jogo de Sonic a lançar simultaneamente em vários consoles, Sonic Heroes, foi lançado na Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 e Xbox em dezembro de 2003 no Japão, com versões americanas e européias que se seguiram logo após e uma versão para PC no mês de novembro seguinte. A plataforma era em grande parte semelhante à dos títulos de Adventure, embora o jogador agora controlasse o personagem principal de uma equipe de três personagens temáticos, com os outros dois seguindo de perto. O jogador pode mudar para um novo líder a qualquer momento para usar as habilidades únicas de cada personagem. Ele vendeu bem, mas as opiniões entre os revisores e os fãs da série Sonic foram positivas e misturadas. Shadow the Hedgehog também tinha visões misturadas. Lançado nos Estados Unidos em novembro de 2005, recebeu comentários mistos de revisores, como o X-Play, por exemplo, que lhe deram 1 de cada 5, tornando-se o jogo do Sonic mais baixo, analisado no show. Outros sites de jogos, como IGN e GameSpot, também marcaram o jogo. Nintendo Power e Gametrailers, no entanto, ambos classificaram-no acima de 8 em 10, louvando o valor de repetição. As controvérsias que giravam em torno deste jogo incluíam o jogo de armas e o excesso de uso de pequenas críticas e o fato de a Sega ter decidido mudar para os atores de voz do 4Kids Entertainment da versão inglesa do ''Sonic X''. Um porto altamente fiável de duas partes da Sonic the Hedgehog feito para telefones celulares tem sido um grande sucesso na Europa, apresentando o jogo a uma nova geração de jogadores de preteen, com especialista de bolso respeitado Pocket Gamer concedendo Sonic the Hedgehog Part Two, um 9 de 10 pontuação de avaliação. Outros Estilos de Jogos Alguns jogos do Sonic se concentram em estilos de jogabilidade diferentes da plataforma padrão. O primeiro deles foi Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball (lançado na Mega Drive em 1993 e no Master System e Game Gear em 1994). O conceito de Sonic saltando ao redor como a bola em uma mesa de pinball gigante tinha sido usada tanto no Sonic the Hedgehog quanto no Sonic the Hedgehog 2; Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball foi projetado em torno dessa premissa. Vários jogos de corrida com personagens do Sonic foram desenvolvidos. Em Sonic Drift e ''Sonic Drift 2'', os personagens dirigem os go-karts (os circuitos de kart foram posteriormente incluídos nos dois jogos da Sonic Adventure). Em Sonic R (1998), a maioria dos personagens correu a pé (com Eggman montando o Eggmobile e o Amy dirigindo um carro), enquanto na série Sonic Riders (2006), eles correm em hoverboards conhecidos como "Extreme Gears". Sonic Shuffle era um jogo de tabuleiro/jogo de tabuleiro virtual com estilo semelhante à de Mario Party para o Dreamcast. Os videogames do gênero educativo com Sonic e Tails também foram lançados, como Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld e Tails and the Music Maker para o Sega Pico, e o título de PC Sonic's Schoolhouse. Um jogo de luta chamado Sonic the Fighters existiu como um jogo de arcade e, mais tarde, um híbrido de jogo de luta/plataforma chamado Sonic Battle foi lançado para o Game Boy Advance. Em 1993, o Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine foi lançado para o Sega Mega Drive. O jogo era um clone do jogo de quebra-cabeça japonês Puyo Puyo. Este jogo também foi portado para Game Gear. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood trouxe o Sonic para o gênero de RPGs pela primeira vez, misturando o combate estratégico baseado em turnos e a narração de histórias com elementos tradicionais da franquia Sonic. Destaques Comuns Anéis : Anéis Gigantes Considerando que a maioria dos Anéis eram pequenos e facilmente colecionáveis, apareciam Anéis especiais que eram muito maiores. Os chamados "Anéis Gigantes" foram ocultos nos estágios e projetados para serem saltos, o que transportaria o personagem para um Nível Especial, onde o personagem poderia coletar uma das Esmeraldas do Caos ou, em certas circunstâncias, Super Esmeraldas. Eles foram usados para este propósito nos jogos Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog CD e Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 usou Star Posts em vez disso. Em Sonic the Hedgehog 3, se todas as Esmeraldas já haviam sido encontradas, esses anéis poderiam ser coletados por cinquenta anéis cada um, permitindo que os personagens toquem o poder das Esmeraldas do Caos (geralmente se tornando Super ou Hyper no Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles se o jogador coletar todas as Super Esmeraldas também). Na maioria dos jogos mais recentes desde a Sonic Adventure 2, esses anéis gigantes tomaram o lugar das placas antigas como o marcador de nível final e tocá-lo acabaria com o nível. Rotações Transportes As Rotações Trasportes são simplesmente loop-of-loops que o jogador executa como parte do caminho principal durante um estágio. Esmeraldas do Caos roubando a Esmeralda Mestre com seu Death Egg em ''Sonic & Knuckles''.]] As Esmeraldas do Caos são sete esmeraldas com poderes místicos que são uma característica recorrente dos jogos do Sonic. Eles são o básico da maioria dos lotes dos jogos, e o jogador é freqüentemente obrigado a reuni-los todos para derrotar completamente Eggman e alcançar os "bons finais" dos jogos, Super Formas ou ambos. O método utilizado para adquirir as Esmeraldas diferentes entre os títulos da série. A maioria dos jogos iniciais exige que o jogador os encontre em estágios especiais. Em alguns jogos, como o Sonic R e as versões de 8 bits do Sonic the Hedgehog e Sonic the Hedgehog 2, eles podem ser encontrados em locais escondidos nos níveis principais. Na maioria dos jogos posteriores, as Esmeraldas do Caos são encontrados pelos personagens ao longo dos modos da história dos jogos e não precisam ser "encontrados" pelo jogador. Uma contrapartida das Esmeraldas do Caos, conhecida como Esmeraldas do Sol, aparece na série Sonic Rush. Esmeralda Mestre A Esmeralda Mestre reside em um santuário da Ilha do Anjo e é guardado por Knuckles the Echidna; contém uma quantidade infinita de poder, muito maior que as sete Esmeraldas do Caos, e é usado para manter a Ilha do Anjo à tona no céu. A Emerald também tem o poder de controlar completamente tudo o que as Esmeraldas do Caos fazem, incluindo a capacidade de negar a energia das Esmeraldas do Caos, como visto em Sonic Adventure e ''Sonic Adventure 2'', ou capacitá-los, como visto em Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. O Master Emerald também pode ser usado para alimentar dispositivos mecânicos e tem sido cobiçado pelo Dr. Robotnik desde sua descoberta. Durante a luta final da Knuckles no Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, o Mecha Sonic usa a Esmeralda Mestre em um Super State. Em materiais anteriores, a Esmeralda Mestre às vezes era chamado de oitava Esmeraldas do Cais, mas essa associação foi diminuída em jogos posteriores, tornando-se uma entidade separada mas relacionada. ''Special Stages'' Normalmente, uma Esmeralda do Caos pode ser ganho em uma Etapa Especial ou Zona Especial. As etapas especiais geralmente ocorrem em ambientes surrealistas e apresentam mecanismos de jogabilidade alternativos para a plataforma padrão dos principais níveis: o ''Sonic the Hedgehog de 16-bits'' consistiu em um labirinto giratório gigante (o qual muitos consideravam uma grande conquista técnica);Yuji Naka: "...o Mega Drive permitiu esta impressionante demonstração de rotação durante os estágios de bônus. Isto foi dito ser impossível no hardware no momento." Sonic the Hedgehog 2, ''Sonic 3D Blast'', Sonic Heroes e Sonic Rush apresentaram segmentos "em seu rosto" com o ouriço correndo ao longo de um túnel longo, com uma variante disso usada para Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic Advance e ''Sonic Advance 3''; Os níveis 3D de "recolha de itens", como no ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'', que usaram a mesma perspectiva, mas tiveram o Sonic coletando todos os ''orbs'' de cor azul na superfície de uma esfera gigante e uma versão diferente, a fase especial de coleta de anel 3D , usado no Sonic Advance 2. Sonic Chaos (Sonic & Tails no Japão) utilizou uma variedade de truques para seus níveis. Alguns jogos incluem estágios especiais, mas não como meio de colecionar as Esmeraldas do Caos. À medida que as Esmeraldas da versão de 8 bits do Sonic the Hedgehog estavam escondidas nos estágios principais, as Etapas especiais preenchidas com a primavera do jogo eram meramente usadas como meio de adicionar variedade e para um jogador aumentar sua pontuação. Da mesma forma, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, além de suas principais Etapas especiais, apresentaram etapas de bônus inteiramente opcionais, uma das quais combinou o labirinto rotativo do Sonic the Hedgehog de 16 bits com o jogo de pinball de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 e Sonic Heroes teve um estágio especial alternativo para ganhar lotes de 1-Ups, muito parecido com aquele em que as Esmeraldas do Caos são coletadas, mas com o objetivo de chegar ao Anel do Objetivo antes do tempo acabar, em vez de alcançar o Esmeralda do Caos em o fim do túnel. Assim como o design das etapas especiais mudou, os meios de acesso são assim. Em Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Anéis Gigantes foram escondidos em níveis para levar o jogador para as Etapas, mas a maioria dos outros títulos envolvem a coleção de um certo número de anéis, geralmente cinquenta. Nas versões de 8 e 16 bits do Sonic the Hedgehog, eles foram atingidos ao terminar um nível com mais de cinquenta anéis; o jogador teria que pular dentro do anel gigante que apareceria logo após o poste do objetivo. No Sonic the Hedgehog 2 de 16 bits, alcançar um Star Post quando eles mantinham esse número criaria uma urdidura de estrelas que levaria um jogador para o estágio especial quando saltou. ''Sonic 3D Blast'' exigiu que o jogador entregasse anéis para Knuckles and Tails, que poderiam ser encontrados em cada nível. Sonic Chaos mudou a figura, com acesso a um estágio especial sendo a recompensa por colecionar uma centena de anéis. Super Transformações ]]Desde a versão de 16 bits do Sonic the Hedgehog 2, a Sonic teve a capacidade de se transformar no Super Sonic extremamente rápido e quase invulnerável uma vez que todas as sete Esmeraldas Chaos são coletadas. Depois disso, o Super Sonic pode ser usado em qualquer um dos seguintes níveis, uma vez que foram coletados cinquenta anéis, embora um anel seja perdido por cada segundo Sonic permanece nesta forma. Nos títulos de Sonic Adventure, as Etapas Especiais foram omitidas inteiramente e as Esmeraldas do Caos foram coletadas em cenas cortadas não interativas como parte da história, e o Super Sonic só apareceu nas lutas do chefe final. Isso desanimou muitos fãs, que apreciaram o valor de repetição adicional oferecido ao tentar novamente os níveis de um jogo com as habilidades adicionais do Super Sonic. Apesar de vários jogos desde retornar à coleção esmeralda dos títulos da plataforma 2D (incluindo a série Advance, Heroes e Rush), o Super Sonic foi novamente jogável no final do jogo em uma zona extra. No entanto, Sonic Colors e ''Sonic Lost World'' retornaram a capacidade de acessar uma transformação Super em níveis normais. Eles também foram alguns dos poucos jogos recentes para omitir uma super transformação da batalha do chefe final. Outros personagens também conseguiram utilizar a transformação Super. Em Sonic & Knuckles, Knuckles, o Echidna também pode se transformar em [[Super Knuckles|'Super Knuckles']]. Ao bloquear Sonic & Knuckles para Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Hyper Sonic, [[Super Tails|'Super Tails']] e Hyper Knuckles também estão disponíveis, coletando as sete Super Emeralds, além das sete Esmeraldas do Caos. Em Sonic Adventure 2, Super Shadow também apareceu no final da última história, que lutou ao lado de Super Sonic para destruir o Biolizard. Em Sonic Rush e ''Sonic Rush Adventure'', Burning Blaze aparece para o chefe extra, semelhante ao final da Sonic Adventure 2. É chamado de "Burning" em vez de "Super", pois usa as Esmeraldas do Sol em vez das Esmeraldas do Caos. Em Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Super Silver aparece junto com Super Sonic e Super Shadow. Um recurso exclusivo para Sonic é a sua capacidade de usar super transformações usando diferentes fontes de energia além das esmeraldas Chaos, cada uma com suas próprias habilidades únicas. Para Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic usou os Anéis do Mundo para se tornar Darkspine Soni'c. Em ''Sonic Unleashed, Sonic teve a capacidade de se transformar em '''Sonic the Werehog do poder de Dark Gaia. Em Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic transforma-se em Excalibur Sonic usando o poder das espadas sagradas. Céu, Espaço e Água Muitos jogos apresentam foco à foco no céu e na água em suas telas do título e muitos estágios posteriores são definidos no céu ou no espaço, com muitos estágios principais com foco pesado na água como obstáculo ou em segundo plano. Personagens Desde a primeira aparição de Sonic em 1991, muitos outros personagens apareceram e a maioria deles foi adicionada ao elenco principal. Muitos desses personagens ganharam fãs de fãs constantes desde sua inclusão na franquia, enquanto outros fãs de longa data os criticaram por supostamente tirarem o foco da jogabilidade de Sonic: Músicas A música da série Sonic é considerada um dos aspectos que tornam a série popular. Os jogos de Sonic apresentaram músicas compostas por uma variedade de pessoas; Masato Nakamura da banda J-pop Dreams Come True foi responsável pela música dos dois primeiros jogos de 16 bits. O compositor Ys / Streets of Rage, Yuzo Koshiro, compôs a música para o primeiro título de 8-bits, excluindo o que foi tirado do título de 16-bits. A empresa de música interna da Sega, Wavemaster, fez a maior parte da música em títulos posteriores. O funcionário do One Wave Master, Jun Senoue, faz parte da banda Crush 40 e, através dos seus laços com a banda, tocaram as principais músicas dos dois jogos Sonic Adventure, Sonic Heroes e Shadow the Hedgehog. Heroes e Shadow the Hedgehog também apresentaram outras bandas, como Julien-K. Richard Jacques, um freqüente compositor de música para os jogos da Sega, contribuiu para as trilhas sonoras da Sonic R e da versão Saturn/PC do Sonic 3D Blast. Jogos Notáveis Aqui está uma lista dos jogos de Sonic the Hedgehog mais notáveis de cada ano. Mídias A franquia de videogames Sonic levou a um grande número de spin-offs em outros meios de comunicação com Sonic. Cada spin-off incorpora aspectos dos jogos em graus variados. Com poucas exceções, cada produção ocorre em seu próprio universo fictício, independente dos videogames. Animações As Aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog'' '''é uma série de televisão animada americana produzida pela ''DiC Entertainment'' que foi transmitida pela primeira vez em setembro de 1993, e correu em sindicação de desenhos animados por vários anos depois. Ele segue as aventuras de Sonic e Tails enquanto eles param o malvado Dr. Ivo Robotnik e sua série de robôs viciosos de assumir o planeta Mobius. As parcelas seguiram muito vagamente o estilo das primeiras séries de videogames, mas concentraram-se muito pouco no desenvolvimento de personagens. [[Sonic the Hedgehog (série de TV)|'Sonic the Hedgehog''']] é'' a segunda série que a empresa DiC também produziu, sendo conhecida também como ''Sonic SatAM (pelos fãs para distingui-la das aventuras), que originalmente foi exibida de setembro de 1993 á junho de 1995. Enquanto as aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog são conhecidas por suas cores brilhantes e humor caprichoso, Sonic the Hedgehog apresentou histórias mais sombrias e mais dramáticas que ainda constituem uma partida do tom da maioria dos jogos Sonic. Esta adaptação segue Sonic e seus companheiros 'Freedom Fighters' que tentam libertar Mobius do domínio de Robotnik, que planeja robustecer tudo. A série de quadrinhos Sonic the Hedgehog da Archie Comics usa vários personagens desta série. ''Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) é uma série da OVA de dois episódios, baseada no jogo Sonic the Hedgehog CD e a série de videogames como um todo, foi lançada no Japão em 1996. Os episódios foram combinados e lançados na América do Norte em 1999 sob o nome de Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. Isso ocorre em um mundo chamado Planet Freedom. Foi a primeira série animada aonde vimos a aparição do Knuckles the Echidna, só que animado. ''Sonic Underground ''é a terceira série de animação da franquia, com total de 40 episódios em 1999. A última série animada de Sonic produzida pela DiC Entertainment e a primeira produzida pela Les Studios Tex, o show tem uma premissa semelhante ao Sonic the Hedgehog, embora nesta versão, Sonic é acompanhada por dois irmãos , Manic e Sonia. Juntos, eles usam o poder da música para lutar contra Robotnik e eventualmente se reencontram com sua mãe. ''Sonic X ''é a primeira série de anime produzida pela TMS Entertainment, é a série animada mais longa baseada em Sonic até hoje, abrangendo um total de 78 episódios. Com muito mais semelhança com a franquia de videogame, a série gira em torno de Sonic, seus companheiros e seus inimigos, sendo entortados para o mundo humano, onde Sonic encontra um menino chamado Chris Thorndyke, que o ajuda e seus amigos a lutar contra Eggman. A série originalmente exibida no Japão entre 2003 e 2004, abrangendo 52 episódios, embora outros 26 episódios tenham sido exibidos na França já em 2005 e tenham sido licenciados na América do Norte e na maioria dos outros países pela 4Kids Entertainment. Saban Brands mais tarde reivindicou a licença em 2012, mas caiu em 2014. ''Sonic Boom ''é atual série animada da franquia e a primeira em computação gráfica (3D), anunciada em outubro de 2013 pela Sega anunciou em seu blog que uma nova série animada de computação, intitulada Sonic Boom, está sendo produzida pela OuiDo! Produtions e começará a transmitir episódios de 11 minutos na Cartoon Network no outono de 2014. Em 6 de fevereiro de 2014, a Sega anunciou que o Sonic Boom se tornará uma franquia separada no universo Sonic the Hedgehog. A nova franquia inclui dois novos videogames de Sonic Boom para impedir a série de TV e usa redesenhos de todos os principais personagens exclusivamente dentro da franquia. Cartoon Network começou a exibir a série a partir de 8 de novembro de 2014. Quadrinhos '''''Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog foi uma série contínua de quadrinhos americanos publicados pela Archie Comics. Todas as séries, minisséries e especiais da Archie estão relacionadas ao Sonic, no mesmo universo fictício. Este universo apresenta uma mistura de personagens, configurações e situações dos videogames, o desenho animado SatAM, as várias outras encarnações do Sonic e muitos elementos únicos para o universo cômico. O atual status quo do quadrinho trata de uma guerra em grande escala entre o Império Eggman, governado pelo Dr. Eggman e os Freedom Fighters. No entanto, ele também possui uma variedade de outros vilões e personagens heróicos com quem Sonic e os outros personagens Sega interagem. Os quadrinhos foram cancelados em 2017. Sonic X foi uma série de quadrinhos baseada na série de anime do mesmo nome, publicada pela Archie Comics. Começou em setembro de 2005 e originalmente significava ser uma série de quatro partes; devido à reação positiva ao anúncio da série, foi estendido ao status contínuo antes da primeira edição estreou. O quadrinho é único porque não se baseia diretamente nos jogos; O quadrinho é baseado no programa de televisão e ocorre em seu universo ficcional expandido. O quadrinho presta elementos das duas primeiras temporadas da série, incluindo a fortaleza de Eggman (que foi destruída na primeira temporada da série) e personagens do enredo da Sonic Adventure. [[Sonic Universe|'Sonic Universe']] foi uma série de quadrinhos spin-off publicada pela Archie Comics para a principal série de quadrinhos Sonic the Hedgehog. Caracterizou principalmente personagens que são menos prominentes na série principal, mas as duas séries de quadrinhos freqüentemente vinculadas entre si. [[Sonic Boom (comic series)|'Sonic Boom']] foi uma série de quadrinhos em andamento para a sub-franquia Sonic Boom, publicada pela Archie Comics, tendo os principais traços cômicos dos personagens que a série mostrou até agora. Não-Canon de ''Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog'' [[Sonic the Hedgehog (série de mangá)|'Sonic the Hedgehog em mangá']], publicada no Shogaku Yonensei de Shogakukan (literalmente "estudante do quarto ano") foi escrita por Kenji Terada e foi ilustrada por Sango Norimoto. O mangá, que começou em 1992, era sobre um menino hedgehog chamado Nicky, que pode se transformar em Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic lança o Dr. Robotnik, com Tails marcando para ajudá-lo. Sonic the Comic, conhecido por seus muitos leitores como o STC, era um quadrinho infantil do Reino Unido publicado pelas Fleetway Editions entre 1993 e 2002. Embora fosse o quadrinho Sega oficial do Reino Unido, a Sonic the Comic estabeleceu sua identidade e história contínua e configuração quando Sonic, Tails e seus amigos foram enviados a tempo seis meses. Durante sua ausência, o Doutor Robotnik conquistou com sucesso todo o planeta de Mobius, e o grupo de Sonic foi forçado no subsolo, operando como "lutadores da liberdade" tentando derrubar o governo de Robotnik do planeta. Devido a uma série agressiva de cortes no orçamento por parte da Fleetway, a série foi reimpressa completa pela edição 184; A história final terminou com uma série de extremidades soltas desvinculadas. Um quadrinho baseado em fãs online, chamado STC-Online, foi configurado para continuar a história do STC a partir de onde a história STC original deixou e começando com o problema 224, devido ao STC ser reimpressão das questões 185 a 223. Recebeu positivo Comentários de fãs e escritores do STC original. Recepção A franquia Sonic the Hedgehog tornou-se um sucesso instantâneo em toda a indústria de videogames. Ele lidera como um ícone lendário ao longo do primeiro jogo, atingindo uma mega sensação e se tornando a franquia de jogos mais popular na época. A série ocupa o lugar 12 como as mais vendidas franquias sendo 114 milhões vendidas em todo o mundo. A série ganhou vários prêmios também. Ele ganhou "Outstanding Contribution" pelo Golden Joystick, o primeiro a ganhar esse prêmio. Obteve Walk of Game, tem vários gráficos, jogabilidade, jogo do ano e prêmios de som quase por jogo. A franquia Sonic the Hedgehog foi premiada com sete discos da Guinness World Records em Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2008. Os registros incluem "Best Selling Game on Sega Systems", "Longest Running Comic Based on a Video Game" e "Best Selling Retro Game Compilation" (para Sonic Mega Collection). No Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2010, a série Sonic the Hedgehog foi listada no número 15 das 50 principais franquias de videogames. Em dezembro de 2006, a IGN classificou Sonic the Hedgehog como a 19ª maior série de todos os tempos, afirmando que "embora as recentes entradas em 3D da série tenham sido um pouco faltantes, não há como negar o poder dessa franquia". Apesar de ser muito elogiada, a série Sonic the Hedgehog é conhecida por ser odiada e controversa. A controvérsia também atinge a base de fãs irritante reivindicada pelas pessoas. Uma crítica comum tem sido que os estilos de jogabilidade variantes encontrados em títulos 3D recentes se desviaram da fórmula da série original. Especificamente, o salto da série para 3D foi notado como um ponto declinante. No final de 2010, a Sega retirou vários títulos Sonic abaixo da média, como o Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) mal recebido, para aumentar o valor da marca Sonic após avaliações positivas para os jogos Sonic the Hedgehog 4 e Sonic Colors. Tais pequenos jogos, como Sonic Free Riders, ganharam o jogo Sh ** tiest do ano por ScrewAttack e séries listadas que deveriam morrer por Yahoo! especialistas. A GameTrailers o nomeou primeiro como a Pior franquia Blockbuster. As pessoas afirmam que "o mascote rápido da Sega teve dificuldade em recuperar a forma que o colocou no topo do mundo dos jogos em 1991". Apesar de alguns de seus concorrentes mais espinhosos, a série Sonic the Hedgehog ainda mantém uma posição global entre os jogadores, ainda possui uma base de fãs muito solidária e continuou a ser forte até hoje. Curiosidades *De acordo com Kevin Eva, o ex-gerente da comunidade Sega Europe, o cânone e a continuidade dos jogos Sonic the Hedgehog estão um pouco em fluxo o tempo todo. Como tal, certos elementos do enredo só são válidos sempre que a Sega quiser ou precisar deles no momento, e pode ser facilmente alterado logo depois. Notas e Referências *Além das informações tiradas dos próprios jogos de Sonic the Hedgehog, os folhetos de instruções das versões norte-americana e japonesa dos jogos também foram usados como referências para este artigo. Links Externos ;Sites Oficiais *Sonicthehedgehog.com Site oficial internacional *Sonic Channel Site oficial japonês ;Comerciais *Sonic the Hedgehog Series em MobyGames *GameSpot: The History of Sonic ;Criado por fãs *The Green Hill Zone *Sonic Gear - Um museu digital da mercadoria Sonic passado e presente } Categoria:Jogos